


The Thought That...?

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong/Yunho; Montmartre feather boa:  When Jaejoong spots the bright pink feather boa, his eyes light up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That...?

When Jaejoong spots the bright pink feather boa, his eyes light up. Yunho looks at the unholy glee on Jaejoong's face, knows it bodes ill for someone, but just doesn't have a clue what mischief Jaejoong has in mind. Jaejoong picks up the boa, throws it around his own neck, looks in the mirror and nods at himself; Yunho's still in the dark. When Jaejoong makes for the till, Yunho follows him. "Are you seriously planning to buy that?"

"Oh, yes," Jaejoong replies. "I'm going to send it to Heechul-sshi with a note saying 'I saw this and thought of you.' And then I'm going to sign it with your name. Don't you think he'll like it?"

Yunho feels a stab of pure, heart-stopping terror before he comes to his senses and lunges for Jaejoong.

"Now, now," Jaejoong says, practically laughing his idiot head off. "Just remember we're on camera."


End file.
